


Until you’re mine

by CinnamonSecrets



Series: Loving and stalking: not the same thing [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSecrets/pseuds/CinnamonSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sucks at stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until you’re mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Camelot’s Advisor companion piece

Merlin felt like a monkey in an exhibit behind this counter, but a job was a job. He needed it to pay for his classes since his mum was having a hard time with money lately. He didn't want to be a burden to her, after what she'd gone through to give him an education. This was the best offer he could take, since it was part-time, the money was enough, and he didn't need a degree. He just answered the phone and received guests and mail; an idiot could do it, which it didn't make Merlin feel better, but it was too late for complaints. He was there, working at the Pendragon Company, smiling at every person no matter how rude they were.

It wasn't that bad, Gwen was there with him. She was the assistant of one of the biggest executives, and she was the one who got him the job in the first place. They were classmates at University, and had become close friends. She was a life saver. If it wasn't for her, Merlin probably would have dropped out of school and started working full time. She was the nicest girl Merlin had ever met. They shared lunch, and talked about work and classes.

 

"How are you doing Merlin? Do you like the job?"

"Honestly, I don't. Anyone could do it, but I can't complain."

"Clearly, you can," smiled Gwen. "This is only temporary. When you get back on your feet, you'll move on."

"That's what you said, and you are still here after two years."

"Yeah, but I started like you, and now I'm an assistant. I like it."

"I'm no good at taking orders, that's why I didn't take the job at Burger King."

"Or at Starbuck's, the newspaper, McDonald's … I think you are too exigent."

"Mum says I'm picky."

 

Perhaps he was. Merlin wasn't the type to settle for anything. He worked hard for what he wanted. Something these big executives hardly did. They seemed too arrogant to actually have worked their way through like he and Gwen had. There was a particular blond airhead who always made Merlin mad. He treated everyone like they were his personal slaves, he was the worst. Good thing he didn't have to deal with him.

Or so he thought. One morning the blonde idiot decided to just annoy Merlin.

 

"Any messages?" he asked like Merlin was his personal secretary.

 

Merlin just stared without answering.

 

"Are you deaf?" the blond frowned.

"No, I'm wondering if you are dumb."

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"That's none of your business. If you want your messages, you should ask your secretary, I patch through all the calls to them."

"Do you even know who I am? Because I'm pretty sure that if you knew, you wouldn't be this rude and useless."

"No, I don't know, nor do I care. I treat you like you treat me. If you want respect, show some to others once in a while."

"How dare you –"

 

Fortunately, the phone started ringing, so Merlin had an excuse to cut the blond's rant short and just ignore him. When Merlin looked up, he was gone. Good, maybe he understood that the world didn't revolve around him. Stupid prat.

During lunch, Merlin still was worked up because of the blond airhead. And he shared his frustrations with Gwen, who listened patiently with some sort of amusement in her eyes.

 

"And you didn't even catch his name?" she asked curiously.

"What's the point? He's just another prat who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"What did he look like?"

"Well… he was blond. Blue eyes, he looked about my height or a little bit shorter."

"Oh. Merlin, dear… that… well… he is…"

"Yes?"

"Hello, Merlin." Merlin looked up, seeing Lancelot smiling at him.

"Hi!"

"Merlin, I have to go. See you later?"

"Sure, Gwen. Bye!"

 

* * *

 

Gwen smiled at Lancelot, and as soon as she got up, she noticed how he sat down almost immediately. He had a crush on Merlin, she knew it. However, she could see that Merlin's attention was being captured by another guy.

Arthur Pendragon, the owner's son. If Merlin knew… To him, he was the blond airhead who was rude and inconsiderate. Still, he had talked about him for their entire lunch break. This could be interesting.

Good thing Merlin didn't know who her boss was, because then he would freak.

 

"Gwen, did you make the appointment with Camelot's Industries?" Arthur asked as soon as she stepped into the office.

"Yes, three o'clock." Gwen looked at Arthur, who seemed upset. "Arthur, are you okay?"

"Who is the moron in reception? Did you know we have a new temp?"

"Yes, Valerie is on maternity leave."

"What? She was pregnant? How did I miss that?"

"No offence Arthur, but you hardly notice other employees around you. I'm surprised you realized about the new temp."

"He made himself noticeable. He had no idea who I was. Does he live under a rock or something? Who doesn't know who I am?"

"Apparently, he doesn't."

 

Arthur kept grumbling about the idiot in reception for almost two hours. Gwen knew instantly. It was love at first sight.

And when Arthur Pendragon was in love that meant danger.

She told Morgana about it, expecting her to intervene.

 

"He stayed at Merlin's counter for almost an hour, Morgana. I told Merlin that he was one of the biggest executives and was probably supervising his job, but he is getting suspicious."

"Honestly, Arthur should have a manual so we can know how to deactivate his stupidity. Merlin is annoyed?"

"A little bit. He complains about Arthur every day at lunch, I can't believe he still hasn't figured out who Arthur is."

"Let's keep it that way. My brother seemed attracted by Merlin's honesty. If he knew that Arthur is the owner's son, he would change his attitude."

"I doubt it. Merlin doesn't care who the person is, if someone is rude, he will be loud about it. I think they're a good match."

"I think so too. Let me call Arthur and see how in love he sounds."

 

Morgana took out her cell phone, dialling Arthur's number, and put him on speaker.

 

"What do you want?" Arthur's voice echoed.

"I was thinking of inviting you over dinner. Gwen is here too."

"I can't. I'm busy."

"Doing what exactly? Nailing another secretary, I presume?"

"Just because you defied father doing whatever it is you do for a living doesn't mean the rest of us don't have important jobs. You only flash your breasts and obtain money."

"Oh, honey, don't be jealous. You can get breasts like mine if you want to. I'll even buy them for you."

"Morgana, I'm busy, I have to go."

_Cleaning personnel to aisle four. Cleaning personnel to aisle four._

 

Morgana glanced at Gwen, who only shrugged.

 

"Arthur, where are you?"

"Mind your own business," he spat. "Crap, he saw me!"

"Who?" Morgana had a bad feeling about this.

"Shut up! Damn, I lost him, are you happy?" Arthur sounded angry. "How can he move this fast? He's a clumsy idiot!"

"Arthur," Morgana said "what exactly are you doing?"

"I have to go, don't call me again, I'm busy!"

 

Arthur hung up, leaving Morgana wondering what the hell was he doing.

 

"Please tell me he isn't following Merlin."

"I think he is. It sounded like he was in a supermarket."

"It should be illegal to be this dumb."

"Poor Arthur."

"I would say poor Merlin, Gwen. Imagine having Arthur Pendragon courting you. It's almost like a curse."

"Oh, don't say that. I think he's sweet."

"Really? Did you find him sweet when he showed up in our apartment and caught us snogging?"

 

Gwen shuddered at the memory. Arthur had tried to court her when she started working for the Pendragons. She tried to be polite and make him understand she was seeing someone else, but Arthur didn't get it and one night he pretended to surprise her by setting up a romantic dinner in her apartment. Of course he almost had a heart attack when he saw Gwen and Morgana kissing on the couch; he yelled and he kept saying that Morgana always took his stuff while Morgana rebuked him with tons of stories about Arthur being a spoiled child. Gwen was between the siblings for days until they reached an understanding.

Still, Arthur had asked a few times if they'd let him watch.

 

"His intentions were good," said Gwen finally "but I agree that he can be scary. Merlin is a great guy, I'm sure he has a good shot with him."

"My brother probably is debating about how he can be attracted to a guy. He is dense like that. When he passes that stage, then perhaps we can help."

"Do you think it will take long? Merlin is talking about quitting." Gwen frowned.

"For his own good, I hope not." Morgana sighed "Come on, let's have dinner."

 

Morgana was working on her laptop when she heard a loud bang on her door. Closing it, she stood up, frowning. Who could be at her door at five in the afternoon?

When she opened the door, the last thing she expected to see was Arthur leaning against the frame, with his suit ragged and his cheek scratched.

 

"Oh my god!" Morgana was shocked. What the hell had happened?

"Let me in, you witch. I need you to fix me."

 

Stepping aside, Morgana watched Arthur limp his way in, sitting heavily on the couch.

 

"Why didn't you go a hospital? What happened? Someone mugged you?"

"No. It's nothing; I just don't have a medical kit in my flat. Maybe I should buy one… but then I have no idea how to use it. Is Gwen around?"

"Arthur, it's five in the afternoon, she's working. You should know that, you are her boss."

"Oh, right. Well, patch me up and I'll be on my way."

"Yes, your majesty," she said mockingly. "Who do you think I am? Florence Nightingale?"

"I knew coming here was a bad idea. Just do it, all right?"

"Fine, fine." Morgana went to the bathroom to gather alcohol and bandages. She had no idea of how to use those things, but she'd seen Gwen do it plenty of times when Arthur got drunk and started fights. It couldn't be that hard.

 

She started cleaning Arthur's wounds, expecting him to explain everything. Since he stayed silent, only wincing when Morgana scrubbed his cheek, she sighed.

 

"You still haven't explained what happened," she said casually.

"None of your business." Morgana pressed the gauze harder on Arthur's cheek "Hey! That stings!"

"I know. Talk or I'll tell father about this."

"I fell out a tree, okay?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why did you fell out a tree? Why were you up a tree in the first place?" Morgana lifted an eyebrow.

"I was saving a cat."

"Since when do you care about cats in trees?" Morgana knew a lie when she heard one.

"I'm trying this new thing; being a better person."

"You can't be a better person," Morgana smirked. "You can barely be a person at all."

"Funny. Let it go, I saved the stupid cat and I fell, that's it."

"So, instead of being at work like you were supposed to be, you decided to save a cat? What, you got up today and said 'Oh, this is a good day to save a cat' and then went looking for one? I think you're going mental."

"I don't care what you think. I don't criticise your life even when I have no idea what you do for a living. I think you are a porn star, you have that cocksucker vibe going on."

"It takes one to know one," she spat. "And trust me darling, if I was a porn star, I would have bought your entire company already; I'm that good."

 

Morgana knew Arthur was extremely curious about what she did for a living. Uther had decided her life, who should she marry, in what company she should work, even her children's names. She had been emancipated from the Pendragons at seventeen and started her own business. Even when she and Uther eventually made peace, she didn't tell him or Arthur about how she had managed to get wealthy on her own. Uther told her he hoped she wasn't involved in any 'immoral and illegal' business while Arthur just kept guessing what she did. According to her brother she only had talent for two things: escort and porn star.

Sometimes she was sad to see how Arthur was living up to Uther's expectations and had forgotten about his own.

Arthur didn't say anything else, and even when Morgana suggested going to a hospital to make sure he didn't break anything, he said he was fine and left before Gwen arrived. Morgana knew Arthur had injured himself being the idiot he was, but she hardly could guess what his motivation was for him to be in that tree.

Gwen brought Italian food, and while they were eating their pasta (she loved to share the dishes with Gwen), her girlfriend laughed quietly.

 

"You know, it isn't nice that you laugh when you're having dinner with your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something. Merlin came to see me after my shift."

"Didn't he have classes?"

"His last class was at seven. He was truly scared. He said that he saw Arthur outside his classroom window."

"What?" Morgana had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, he said he glanced outside the window and saw Arthur standing outside. I told him he was probably hallucinating; his classroom was on the third floor. Arthur couldn't possibly float up there to spy on him."

"You'd be surprised," Morgana muttered. Arthur was truly an idiot.

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen… Is there a tree outside Merlin's school? Like, in front of the building where he takes classes?"

"I don't know… wait, yes, I think so, he has mentioned how he enjoys spending time reading against the tree, enjoying the shadow. How did you know about it?"

"Oh, I think Arthur has reached a new low, even for him. Guess who appeared all bruised this afternoon?"

"I'm guessing Arthur, but still I don't see the connection."

"Well, my brother said, and I quote, 'I fell out a tree'."

 

Morgana waited until she saw how Gwen widened her eyes in realisation.

 

"Don't tell me that Arthur…"

"Yes, he took the concept of stalking to a whole new level." She smiled. "Still think he is sweet?"

"Okay, fine, I agree he's being a little bit scary. Why does he do that?"

"Arthur always denies his feelings, he's probably falling for Merlin, hard, and he thinks stalking him will lead to something else."

"So, is he over the denial stage?"

"Yes, now he is in the scary 'I can have whatever I want and that includes you' stage. You remember that one, don't you?"

 

Gwen smiled. Of course she remembered; she had felt like a toy between the siblings for a while. She loved Morgana, but when she and Arthur had a feud, they were worse than 5 year olds.

 

"It's time, then?"

"Yes, I believe that Camelot's advisor will be their best option."

 

Gwen listened to Merlin while he complained about seeing Arthur in his favourite café.

 

"I see him everywhere, Gwen; I think I'm losing my mind! This job is messing with my head. Isn't it enough that he spends an hour being all rude at my counter almost every day, now I have to endure seeing him in my favourite places too? I'm quitting!"

"Merlin, you need the job. Have you thought about getting help?"

"Like a psychiatrist? I think he's the one who needs that kind of help."

 

Gwen couldn't argue with that.

 

"No, I mean… like an advice column."

"Those are for girls," he scoffed.

"Of course not, I know this website that has a very good reputation. I believe they can help you; you can't lose anything."

"This shows how desperate I am. I guess I could try…"

"That's the spirit. I think you won't regret it."

 

Phase one, completed.

 

* * *

 

The next day Gwen noticed Arthur in the small coffee room, talking to Merlin. She got a glimpse of their conversation.

 

"So, you are poor," Arthur said, probably believing he was sympathetic.

"What?" Merlin looked angrily at him.

"You are poor. That must be… bad." Arthur frowned. Even he could tell this wasn't going well.

"And you care because…?" Merlin took his cup of coffee, probably thinking of throwing it at Arthur at any given moment.

"You don't have to be rude. I was trying to be nice, it's not my fault you are too stupid to understand that."

"I'm stupid? I can't believe this! You are the worst spoiled prat I have ever met!"

 

Merlin stormed off the room, fuming. Gwen sighed. Oh, Arthur…

When she entered the coffee room, Arthur was muttering about how 'ears' was extremely difficult.

 

"Hello, Arthur," she said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? This is the employees' coffee room, the executive's one is upstairs."

"I was passing by, this is my company and I don't have to explain why I spend time in some places."

 

Gwen knew Uther had already reprimanded Arthur because he spent an entire hour harassing Merlin instead of doing his job. Of course, Uther didn't know what he did in that time; he just knew he wasn't available like he was supposed to be.

 

"You like Merlin, right?" Gwen decided to be direct.

"So Ears' name is Merlin. It's as stupid as he is. I knew he must have a ridiculous name with that scarf he wears."

 

Gwen couldn't help but notice that Arthur wasn't denying it. She had expected him to get all defensive and angry because she suggested he could like Merlin. Morgana was the best, definitely.

 

"Arthur, have you thought about getting help with this?"

"What? Like therapy? Father suggested that too when I was dating Sophia. Look, just because I also like guys doesn't make me crazy. I thought you would understand, being a lesbian and Morgana's girlfriend on top of that."

"I didn't mean that," Gwen clarified. "I meant more like an advice column."

"Those are for women!" Arthur looked offended. Honestly, those two were more alike than they thought.

"Well Arthur, you haven't been with a guy before. And I know this column that could help you. It's completely anonymous, you can be totally honest and see what happens." Gwen smiled persuasively.

"Well, I kissed Leon once; I'm not totally inexperienced with other guys. Besides, I'd feel like an idiot."

 

If Morgana was there she would have said 'That's because you are one'. Gwen had more tact. That didn't mean she didn't think it from time to time.

 

"Are you sure this is confidential?" Arthur said.

"I guarantee you, it's perfectly safe. You can try it once, and if you don't like it, then you can keep stalking Merlin the old fashioned way."

 

Arthur, reluctantly, took the piece of paper where Gwen wrote down the address for the advice column. She thought they had intervened just in time when she saw a package for Arthur at the front desk that contained night goggles and a small satellite dish with earphones. Just to be safe, she hid the package behind her desk. Hopefully this would work and Arthur won't need those things anymore.

 

* * *

 

After reading what the advisor said, Merlin was considering psychiatric help instead. First, this person thought he was a woman, which gave every comment Will had made about him being too gentle a new perspective. Second, he/she/it asked if the prat was 'cute'. Merlin hadn't considered this. He was handsome, yeah. And had an amazing butt, those suits were tight enough in that particular area for him to notice it. That didn't mean he was checking the guy out, he just happened to realise this when he leaned down on his counter to be the insufferable jerk he usually was. Honestly, didn't he have a job to do? Why he kept coming to Merlin's counter and pestering him was a mystery.

Merlin was talking to Lancelot, when Prattish Blond Airhead appeared out of nowhere. How did he do that?

 

"Hello, Ears!" he said in his obnoxious voice.

"I told you my name is Merlin!" he said without bothering to turn around. "What do you want now, prat?"

"You see, you ask me to call you Merlin and yet you don't call me by my name either."

"Maybe because I don't know your bloody name, and I don't care. I'm busy, please leave my work area." Merlin fought hard to avoid turning around and glaring at the guy. He would punch him if he wasn't against physical violence.

"Lancelot, don't you have work to do?" Stupid Blond said dryly.

 

Lancelot seemed surprised, and looked at Merlin apologetically.

 

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. See you around, Merlin."

"Have a good day, Lancelot," Merlin beamed. He liked Lancelot, he was nice. Not as handsome as Blond Airhead, but at least he treated him with respect.

"I'm hurt. You never wished me a good day," Cute Butt Blond said in almost a sad tone. Merlin knew better.

"Look, what do you want now? I already told you that if you get calls or packages, I send them to your assistant. I don't even know your name, let's just keep it that way, okay? Go on and do important stuff and I'll be here answering phones and waiting to be able to quit."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, when Violet is due to come back, you can get another job here."

"First, it's Valerie. Second, I don't want another job. I'm just working while I finish my art major, and I'm four months away. Not all of us have money to throw around on women and alcohol like you people do." Merlin was breathing slowly, trying to be calm.

"Hey, there's gambling too," added Blond, like it was a good thing. "And as I see it, if you are an art major, you'll need the job anyway. You're sure to starve otherwise. That's a pretty useless career."

"I don't expect you to understand art," sneered Merlin. "You probably only know how to be pretty and spend money."

"You think I'm pretty?" Blond smiled maliciously.

"I didn't say that, it was an insult!" Merlin was getting agitated with this conversation, as usually happened when Blond Airhead talked with him for more than ten minutes.

"Here, I'll do something nice for you," Blond said. "I'll help you burn that horrible scarf you're wearing."

 

Merlin looked appalled. The nerve of this guy!

 

"My mother gave me this scarf," he said curtly. Maybe this way blond prat would just leave him alone.

"Oh, then I see where you got the bad taste from. Don't worry about being poor, you can still buy things with good taste on e-bay. I can help you with that and point out what you should purchase. Being tacky is hardly your fault."

 

That was it! Merlin had enough of this idiotic prat. Nice butt or not, he couldn't bear to spend any more time with him. He just turned around, leaving him standing there. Good thing the messenger arrived at that precise moment, that way Merlin could avoid him. Stupid Blond wouldn't follow him when they were in the main hall. He only bothered him when he was at his counter or in the coffee room.

He needed advice, and he needed it now.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was astonished. Ears had just left, without saying anything. He was being polite! How could he be this rude and leave him in the middle of their conversation? Honestly, what was wrong with this guy? Arthur was considering therapy; he seemed to be attracted only to psychos. Sophia was kind of a sociopath; Leon was weird; and now Ears was acting like a mental patient. Nevertheless, if Ears didn't stab him with a fork, he still counted it as a win. Arthur had learned a valuable lesson: never break up with a sociopath during dinner time with a lot of sharp object within reach. Good thing Sophia grabbed the fork and not the knife. Father had a restraining order against her, but Arthur still couldn't look forks the same way. Bloody Morgana always served food that needed a fork every time she invited him over for dinner. She was as bad as whoever ran that stupid website where he was asking advice. It crossed Arthur's mind that perhaps Morgana was the one who owned that place, but it was a lame job, even for her.

Nah, Morgana was an escort, he was sure. That would explain all the cleavage she showed whenever she had the opportunity. Honestly, it was a waste, having those breasts and being a lesbian. Just because Arthur now was obsessed with Ears and his long neck didn't mean he was blind. He could be on a diet, and still check out the menu. Too bad Gwen was the one involved with his evil sister. He respected Gwen; that was why he'd stopped the dry remarks against Morgana. Of course, when the witch provoked him, it was hardly his fault.

Ears was playing hard to get, Arthur concluded. Then he would show him his gentlemanly side. He was raised under Uther Pendragon the dictator's rules; it was time for him to use them.

It was raining, perfect. Ears had classes from four to seven (and it wasn't like he'd memorised Ears' schedule, he just happened to know because he knew his employees), and he was late already. Finding a cab in this weather was impossible. Then it was time for the King in shining armour to enter the scene.

Arthur had the best car. That and his butt guaranteed women always throwing themselves at him. He would show his best smile and that should be enough to make Ears fall for him.

Taking his car out of the parking lot, Arthur drove fast so Ears could see how amazing his car was and then stopped right in front of him. When he opened the door to offer him a ride, he noticed Ears was soaking wet. Poor thing, he was probably out in the rain for too long, although it wasn't raining anymore, it was weird that he'd gotten this wet. He looked like a drowned cat, but as Arthur was trying to be nice, he wouldn't say so out loud.

 

"Need a lift?" he said, flashing his smile.

 

Ears looked at him like he was crazy. He seemed really upset, but it wasn't Arthur's fault he was wet; he was the idiot who stood outside without an umbrella. Why was he angry at him?

 

"There's not enough money in this world to make me get on your stupid car," he said coldly, and then turned around and walked away, leaving the door open. Arthur was speechless. What the hell just happened?

 

Ears was stupider than Arthur thought. How could he refuse to ride a convertible? It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Of course, if Arthur managed to ask him out or something, then they could have sex in the car. Arthur imagined Ears, all flushed in his car… okay, this was taking a dangerous path. He had to stop fantasising about Ears in the middle of the day. His father was getting suspicious when every meeting Arthur kept blushing and saying weird things. Ears had enchanted him, there was no other option. He couldn't like someone this idiotic without some kind of spell being involved.

Arthur spent the rest of the afternoon in stores searching for scarves. Maybe if he gave Ears a pretty and elegant scarf, he would see how considerate he was and that he was being unreasonable. When he saw the reply from the dude on the advice page, he sighed. He'd already bought Ears a wonderful scarf, very expensive, and yet the advisor said Ears wasn't interested in money. Too bad, Arthur was pretty generous with his girlfriends/boyfriend (well, Leon hadn't been exactly his boyfriend, he'd still given him a nice watch), he felt like this was a new game. He was used to buying people; after all, they were always more interested in his money more than him. That was why he liked Ears so much. He was genuine, honest and strong-minded. Arthur hadn't told Ears his name because when people found out he was the owner's son, they changed around him. Gwen was the only one who still treated him the same; however, Arthur suspected that was because of Morgana. No, he would ask Ears out for lunch like the advisor told him, and then if it worked out, he would tell Merlin his real name. In the meantime he was thinking of using an alias, he just needed to think of one before Ears agreed to go out with him. Good thing he'd forbidden every employee to use his name. The last thing he wanted was for Ears to know about his true identity. This was costing him bigger Christmas bonuses for all the workers who played along, but hey, he had the money. If his father asked, he would say it was an incentive for the personnel.

 

* * *

 

Merlin was considering asking Will to help him with Idiot Blonde. It was weird that Merlin still didn't know his name, but Gwen told him it was best for him to just ignore that information, and somehow everyone around him acted like Blond Prat was a stranger. He asked a few co-workers about the blond and they all shrugged and said they didn't know him. Perhaps Merlin was right and he was a mental patient. An unstable one that could shoot at them if they opposed him; that would explain why everyone seemed oblivious of his constant presence at Merlin's counter. They even acted like it was normal.

Gwaine broke his ankle when he was rushing out to buy lunch for the executives. He was in charge of purchasing food for the good for nothing suits that were on the fifth floor. Merlin was asked to cover Gwaine, and since it meant extra money, Merlin could hardly refuse. Maybe this way he could quit faster. Will had said he wouldn't kiss Merlin because he had a girlfriend and didn't swing that way. And filing a sexual harassment complaint seemed too much.

Gwaine was giving Merlin instructions about how to do his job (it was buying lunch, how hard could it be?), when Blond Idiot appeared again at his counter.

 

"Hey, Ears."

 

Merlin was blatantly ignoring the guy, looking at Gwaine, who had suddenly gone silent.

 

"You are grabbing lunch with me," Blond kept talking. "See you later."

 

It took all his self-control to just not yell at the idiot blond. How did he find out about Merlin covering Gwaine? It happened this morning. The blond was going to be insufferable, acting like Merlin was his personal servant.

 

"Who the hell is that guy?" Merlin asked, knowing Gwaine would tell him the truth.

"He's one of the senior executives," Gwaine said quietly.

"Do you know his name?"

 

Gwaine looked anxious. Why would he be nervous? Was he afraid of losing his job?

 

"Look, Merlin… that guy… he likes his lunch with special ingredients."

"What?"

"Yeah… like… he only likes a certain type of mustard on his baguette. Here, let me write down the brand for you so you can find something to his taste."

"Are you honestly telling me I have to spend my entire lunch break looking for a stupid baguette because a spoiled child only likes _a certain type of mustard_?"

 

Gwaine smiled ruefully, answering Merlin's rhetorical question anyway.

That was how Merlin ended up going to five different places, looking for the stupid baguette with the special mustard. He couldn't wait to quit this stupid job.

 

Arthur was looking for Ears, since he wasn't behind his counter. He wasn't in the coffee room, and when he asked around, everyone kept telling him they hadn't seen him. Where the hell was that idiot?

He was walking in one of the hallways when he finally saw him getting out the elevator.

 

"Fourth, I hope that prat works on this damn floor," he heard Ears saying.

"Where the fuck have you been, Merlin? I told you about lunch!" he said, more forcefully than he would have liked.

"Look, you didn't even tell me which floor you worked on and Gwaine was incredibly unhelpful. I've been on every floor so far, looking for the idiot blond because I don't even know your name. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and I don't blame them. Here!" Merlin shoved the bag he had in his hands at Arthur's chest so he could take it.

"What's this?" Arthur frowned. He didn't remember leaving a bag at the reception counter.

 

When Arthur peeked inside the bag, he froze. This idiot… Why in seven hells had he brought him a baguette?

 

"I had to go to five different places to get that thing because of course his majesty only wants special mustard. What kind of an idiot wants special mustard? Mustard is mustard, there's no difference between the brands except the price. I hope you're happy, I wasted my entire lunch break looking for your baguette."

 

Oh, my god. How dense could this guy be? He honestly went and brought him this? He'd said clearly that they were going out for lunch, not that he wanted him to bring him lunch.

 

"You truly are stupid," said Arthur, throwing away the baguette.

 

Okay, wrong thing to say and do. Merlin got loud and started ranting about how he was an inconsiderate prat and he could piss off and die. Arthur was amused. As Merlin shouted, his face was going a fascinating shade of red, making him more adorable. Arthur wanted to just have that face every day for the rest of his life. He wanted Merlin for him, so he could annoy him and he'd rant again. He even moved his arms up and down, like he was a bird learning how to fly. This was far too entertaining, Arthur was enjoying it. Apparently Merlin's angry outburst was over, since he just glared at him and entered the elevator. As the doors closed, Arthur smiled. He loved this guy; he couldn't wait to see those marvellous lips in action.

Waiting for Merlin to just calm down, he was walking to the coffee room (he enjoyed it better than the executive one) when he overheard Gwen talking with someone.

 

"What do you think, Gwen?" a male voice said. Lancelot.

"Well, Merlin is gay, that's for sure."

 

Arthur sighed. Who wouldn't know that Merlin was gay? That orange scarf was almost like a sign on his chest announcing it.

 

"I really like him. Do you think he would go out with me?"

 

WHAT? Merlin and Lancelot? Please, that was stupid. Why Merlin would prefer Lancelot to him? He was Arthur fucking Pendragon, he was a catch.

 

"Lance, I'm not sure. Merlin is very reserved. Maybe you could wait."

 

He adored Guinevere. She was loyal to him no matter what.

 

"I think he likes me too. I've walked him to the university and we have a lot in common."

"Then ask him out and see how it goes."

 

Okay, they were both fired. That back-stabber, she must have been influenced by Morgana's poison.

 

"I'll do it before his shift ends. Maybe we can have dinner tonight."

 

Arthur ran as quickly as he could to Merlin's counter. He wasn't letting Lancelot touch what rightfully belonged to him. Merlin was his, even if Merlin didn't acknowledge that yet. And if he had to punch Lancelot to prove his point, he would do it. When he arrived, Merlin was writing down god knows what. Arthur tried to catch his breath, he'd just ran, like, two floors instead of using the bloody elevator. Merlin's stupidity was contagious.

 

"Now what?" Merlin asked, oddly resigned.

"I… you… dinner!" Arthur managed to say, wheezing.

"What?" Merlin frowned.

"Dinner!" Arthur said, expecting Merlin to finally get that he was asking him out.

"I have to go," Merlin said. "If you want dinner, then ask the next shift receptionist to get it for you."

 

And he was gone, just like that. At least Arthur had prevented Lancelot from asking him out. He needed advice now.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was frustrated. Lancelot kept harassing Merlin (honestly, how desperate could he be?), and the stupid advisor told him not to punch him. It was a fine idea, Arthur knew girls loved that romantic shit of king in shining armor (it didn't matter that the advisor told him it was 'knight'). Merlin wasn't exactly a girl, but he acted and whined like one. He must like that damsel in distress thing. Although Lancelot didn't represent a danger to Merlin, Arthur could think of something after he punched the guy.

Still, Arthur made it his purpose to get this right. If the advisor told him 'no punching', then he wouldn't do punch him. That didn't mean he wouldn't play all his cards.

 

"Lancelot, a word?"

 

Lancelot followed him into the coffee room. There he was, looking all innocent. Sucker. He was going down. He should have known better than to compete with Arthur Pendragon.

 

"Yes, sir?" Argh, even his voice annoyed Arthur.

"The company is expanding, as you know, we purchased 'Camelot's Industries' and we'll need someone in the south to run the office."

 

Lancelot was wide-eyed. Oh, please, let him find himself a nice guy there, and leave Arthur's property alone. Lancelot wasn't that ugly, he could find someone nice, someone who wasn't Merlin.

 

"A promotion, sir?" Lancelot said it like it was a curse.

"Yes. You're needed next week there. Don't worry, the company will arrange your living situation and you'll get a raise, it's a great opportunity."

"I see… Thank you, sir."

 

Arthur was starting to feel bad for the guy. He seemed genuinely upset about leaving. Maybe if Arthur said that Merlin was his, Lancelot could stay.

But then Arthur glanced towards the door and saw Merlin looking rather intently at Lancelot, and all the pity Arthur felt evaporated. All was fair in love and war.

 

* * *

 

Merlin was sad to know Lancelot had been transferred. He was the only one who was nice to him besides Gwen; he would miss him a lot. Since Gwen was busy with work and Lancelot was preparing for his transfer, Merlin was alone in the coffee room. And just his luck, Idiot Blond appeared in the doorway, like Merlin hadn't had a bad enough day already before seeing his gorgeous face… Merlin's subconscious had chosen an inopportune time to betray him.

 

"Hello, Ears… I mean, Merlin." Blondie smiled.

 

Merlin stayed silent.

 

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

 

Merlin stuck out his tongue to prove to the blond that in fact he had his tongue, but he was refusing to speak to him after all he'd done to him. He was sure Idiot Blond had said something to Lancelot; he was acting weird around him.

Funny, Blond blushed when Merlin showed his tongue.

 

"Oh, don't be like that. I want to get to know you. So, you're an art major. What's that like?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't understand the concept of studying instead of paying for a degree." Merlin bit out.

"Aha! I made you talk," Blonde winked. He looked beautiful. Damn advisor, he/she/it had put ideas in Merlin's head. "Do you like your career?"

"No, I'm studying art just to see what comes out of it. Of course I like it, idiot. Who would study something that they don't like?"

"I always wanted to be a chef, but my father said that was stupid and I have to go business major as the family tradition dictates."

 

Blonde looked awfully sincere. Merlin was starting to see a new side to him. He honestly seemed sad about his choice. Merlin sympathised, just a little. He'd been planning on entering nursing school so he could have a career that would produce money quickly, but his mother told him he should pursue his dreams. 'You only live once', his mum told him when she paid the tuition for the art major.

Merlin thought all the suits in this company were just spoiled brats. But seeing Blond, he got the impression that they lived trapped in their own world; like being in a cage made of gold. It was still a cage, they were still trapped.

 

"If you want to be a chef, you should do it and stop caring about what others want. After all, it's your life."

"You make it sound easy," Blond sighed. "Don't tell me your parents don't have expectations about your life."

"My father is gone, I never met him. My mum… she's great, she wants me to be happy."

"Well, I don't have a mother, but I'm sure that if I had one, she would be the same. My father is different, though."

"It's stupid that if you have the money, you can't do whatever you want. I don't have any, and I'm still studying what I like."

"I think that's because you didn't grow up with all those expectations on your back. I guess I envy you that." Blond looked remorseful.

"If you wallow in self pity, then you'll be miserable. You can still do both, you should buy a restaurant and then you'd have an excuse to learn how to cook."

"If I ever buy a restaurant, I'll be in charge of the administration, not the kitchen."

"That's because you're dumb. You can do both. Of course if you prefer to just keep whining, then don't complain."

"I don't whine, that's your forte, _Merlin_. The only one you have if may I add," the blond smirked.

"Do you have to be this insufferable? Honestly, I haven't met someone this intolerable in my entire life!"

"I could say the same. I haven't met someone this useless. You are the worst receptionist I've ever seen."

"Thank you, your opinion is always appreciated. Has it crossed your mind that I don't care what you think about me or my job? At least I'm useful, unlike others who think they can bother other people just for fun."

"There's something about you, Merlin…" Blond looked at him with a small smile.

 

Merlin sighed. Apparently he and Idiot Blond would never get along, he must be thinking of some new insult for him. Deciding it was best to just ignore Blond before he decided to share his brand new nickname, Merlin walked next to him to get out of the room, but then prat Blond took him by the arm and when Merlin turned around to see what the hell he wanted (and get evidence of sexual harassment), Blond Airhead threw his coffee at him. Just like that.

 

"Oh, my God, you idiot!" Merlin grabbed a bunch of napkins and wiped his now ruined shirt.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident." Blond also grabbed a napkin and started scrubbing the front of the shirt. _This_ could be labelled as sexual harassment.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Merlin batted Blond's hand away.

"I said I was sorry! My coffee was more expensive than your awful shirt and you don't see me complaining. I'll buy you a new one; I'll even make sure that the new shirt is as dreadful as this one."

 

If Merlin was a woman, he would have slapped Idiot Blond already. But since he wasn't, and he hated physical violence, he just glared and left the damn room. He decided to never set foot in there if Blond was inside ever again. And to think he was beginning to like this jerk. Good thing he always had a spare shirt in his bag. Gwen said he attracted problems, and seeing how Blond Airhead was still bothering him, he thought she was right.

After he changed his shirt, Merlin went to his counter and took out a piece of paper and a pen. He was starting that sexual harassment complaint right now.

_To: Human resources._

_~~There's this idiot who keeps bothering me.~~ _ ~~~~

_While I'm comfortable with my job, I think this company needs to be careful in the hiring process. You have a complete lunatic ~~with an awesome butt~~_ _working here, and said lunatic is harassing me every chance he gets. I'm the receptionist and I should be polite to everyone, but this ~~jerk face~~_ _person keeps hassling me for at least an hour every day. I'm sure he must have something else to do, and while he hasn't touched me in an inappropriate manner yet ~~(too bad)~~ , I'm afraid he will be soon if I don't do anything ~~(I'm still not sure if I want that or not).~~_

_I want to make a formal complaint about this ~~idiotstupid~~_ _person, he works here, on some floor, ~~and he probably kills puppies in his spare time~~. _

 

Merlin frowned, looking at what he wrote. This complaint wouldn't make any sense anyway; he didn't even know Blond's name or position. Maybe if he took a picture of him and attached it to the document. Merlin could do a community service and put the words 'Escaped Mental Patient' or 'Have you seen this man? Dangerous and gorgeous' under the picture.

And having a picture of Stupid Blond wouldn't hurt him either. He was reluctant to admit that a small part of him (but only a tiny, tiny part) would miss the blond. Lancelot approached him, smiling sadly.

 

"Everything finished?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, I only need a signature. Merlin, did you finally figure out the guy's name you've been asking about?"

"No. It's almost like everyone here is oblivious about the guy."

"Well, I'll tell you who he is. He's –"

"Merlin! Can you help me with something?" Gwen interrupted Lancelot, looking a little bit nervous.

"Sure thing, hold on a minute, Lance was telling something I want to know."

 

Merlin saw Lancelot glancing at Gwen, almost like he was debating whether to tell Merlin or not.

 

"The blond's name is Arthur Pendragon, Merlin. He's the owner's son."

 

* * *

 

Gwen was shocked. She'd never thought Lancelot would say anything to Merlin, she'd asked him to keep the secret. It was true, Arthur played dirty, but Lancelot still shouldn't have said it. Arthur had spent so much time and money on keeping his identity hidden and creating an alias (how Merlin would actually believe that Arthur's name was 'King in shining armour' was beyond her), and now Merlin knew. He knew and looked completely appalled.

 

"Oh, my God… I called the owner's son an idiot. Oh God, I yelled at him, why hasn't he fired me? Oh, God, oh, God, I'm going to lose my job and I'll have to drop out of school!"

"Merlin, calm down." Gwen got closer to him, shooting Lancelot a reproachful look.

"I thought you should know, Merlin," Lancelot said "for your own good."

"Merlin!" Gawain shouted from the main door. "Help me with these!"

 

Merlin automatically walked away from the counter, still pale and rather scared.

 

"Why did you do that?" Gwen glared at Lancelot.

"Look, I know Arthur is your friend, but it's not fair. He can't keep hiding, and he can't buy Merlin. He has to stop messing with him, because I was honest since the beginning, and he just knocked out of the way because he could. I'm not letting him take the easy way. If he wants Merlin, he'll have to fight for him."

"Lance, you don't know Arthur. He was trying to do things right. He just needed more time."

"Well, we all needed more time. He should have played nice instead of blocking my way."

"You really like Merlin, right?" Gwen understood why Lancelot had done this, even though she didn't approve.

"I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?" Lancelot glanced at Merlin, looking sad. "Don't let Arthur hurt him, please."

"Even if you don't believe it, Merlin is my friend too, Lance. I would never do anything that could cause him harm."

 

Lancelot smiled miserably, making Gwen's heart twinge. He was so broken at losing Merlin that she was left wondering what was worse, having something and losing it or not having it at all.

Morgana tried to cheer her up, but she was still thinking about Lancelot. She knew that sometimes one person's happiness meant sadness for others.

 

"Maybe we can fix him with someone, Morgana." Gwen was trying to think of some solution that involved everyone being happy.

"We could, although if he likes Merlin, he'll probably be fixated on him for a while."

"I just want to help him. You should have seen him; I bet he wants to murder Arthur."

"Then he should get in line. I'm sure he'll find someone eventually, Gwen. Besides, how can he lose something he didn't have in the first place? Merlin made his choice the first time he called my brother an idiot. Lance never had a shot, honestly."

 

Gwen knew Morgana was right, still, that didn't mean she liked it. Hopefully Lance would find someone who would make him happy.

 

* * *

 

Merlin chewed the top of his pen in contemplation. If he quit, he'd have to drop out of school since he needed money for his final project. He was so close to completing the degree; he could suck it up and be nice to the owner's son. Maybe the guy was as mental as he thought and wouldn't remember anything from the last weeks. Merlin wanted to kick himself, how could he have been so oblivious that he didn't realise the guy was the owner of the place? After all, he acted like a spoiled child, which was the biggest clue Merlin got. He wondered why the others employees acted like they didn't know Arthur, if he owned the company. He was a temp, he didn't have a reason to know him, but what about everyone else? And most of all Gwen, who was his friend. Why hadn't she said something and prevented him from making a fool of himself?

Okay, he was going to be nice, he could do it. He could do it. He could do it.

 

"Hello, Ears!"

 

Or maybe not.

 

"I told you my name is Merlin!" he yelled, and then remembered that he was supposed to be nice. "What can I do for you?"

 

Blond … _Arthur_ looked at him weirdly.

 

"You could be more competent," the guy smirked. Maybe Merlin should have accepted that escort thing Will talked about.

"If you have any complaints about my job, _sir_ , then you could talk with my immediate supervisor."

 

It seemed that the prat was surprised. He kept looking at Merlin with a frown; maybe because before Merlin knew he was the heir to Pendragon's Industries, he would have told him clearly that he should fuck off. Merlin was at loss, if this guy was the boss, why would he waste his time with him, when he probably had better things to do? Well, whatever his intentions were, Merlin's resolution was firm. He would not yell or insult the prat heir. Two more months and then he could quit loudly.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was flabbergasted. Ears had been extremely polite and hadn't snapped at him even when Arthur brought up the subject of the horrible scarf again. Merlin just pursed his lips and said that everyone had the right to their own opinion. Then it hit Arthur, he must know he was the owner's son. There was no other explanation for Merlin's weird behaviour. He knew it. As soon as people found out his last name, they changed. Arthur had wanted to believe Merlin was different. That he wouldn't care about Arthur's heritage. Well, he wasn't giving up. He would show Merlin that he was the best option he had and that it didn't matter if he was rich.

The advisor told him that if he punched Lancelot, Merlin probably would side with him because he was the victim; Arthur just needed to make Lancelot punch him and then Merlin would feel sympathy for him. The only problem was that Lancelot was gone (and Arthur did his small victory dance when he learned about this), and that left him without anyone who could hit him.

 

"You want me to what?" Leon was horrified.

"I want you to hit me, right in the face; but not on the lips or the eyes, I still want to look hot. Cheeks are good."

"Arthur, are you on meds? Why would you want me to hit you?"

"It doesn't matter, just do it."

"I could get fired, please, don't ask me to do this."

"Don't be such a girl, Leon. You're worse than Merlin."

"Who? Oh, right, the cute guy in reception. Have you seen those lips?"

 

Arthur scowled. Apparently everyone in this damn building loved Merlin. When he finally managed to get a date with him, he was locking Merlin up just for him. People could be real perverts, take Leon, he was drooling, probably thinking about what he wanted to do with Merlin. Sickos. The fact that Arthur had thought about it countless times wasn't relevant. He was entitled to think about Merlin that way, because Merlin was his. Oh, and Arthur had fine ideas for Merlin when they finally reached the touchy stage in their relationship. But Leon or anyone else had no right to think about Merlin.

 

"Arthur?" Leon shook him gently.

"Right. So, punch me."

"We are in the middle of reception, Arthur, everyone will see!" Leon seemed positive about defying Arthur. That annoyed him.

"I'm giving you an order, Leon. Don't worry about your job."

"It's not that… entirely. You're my friend, Arthur, why would I hit you? Besides, if your father finds out he'll kill me."

"Father's on a business trip, and I'm telling you to hit me. Do, it, damn it!"

 

Arthur turned around. Merlin was looking at them; this was the perfect moment.

 

"Hit me, come on, do it, do it! DO IT!"

 

Arthur just felt the blow land on his right cheek, without truly expecting it. He thought Leon would at least give him some warning like 'here I go' or something. Trying to maintain his balance, Arthur felt his cheek burning, this was great, Merlin probably was running directly into his arms right now.

Since Merlin was taking an awfully long time to approach them and defend Arthur from this abusive bully, he turned around again, only to notice Merlin was gone. What the hell? Where was he? Then he glanced and noticed Guinevere and Merlin carrying a box on the opposite side of the room to where they were standing. Damn it.

 

"Do you want me to hit you again?" asked Leon happily.

 

Arthur expected that his glare was answer enough.

Seeing his bruised cheek, Arthur knew he needed a better plan. Merlin even told him that he probably 'deserved' the punch because 'nobody punches people without a good reason'. Arthur was sure Merlin wanted to mock him but he restrained himself. This was frustrating Arthur beyond end.

Fine, if Merlin was getting stubborn, so was he. Arthur would order him to be nice and go out on a date with him. Finally something good would come of his last name. Unfortunately, after seeing the advisor's answer he was deflated. Apparently if he forced Merlin to go out with him by threatening to fire him, he could sue him. The stupid advisor told him to 'just ask him out', like it was nothing. Arthur had been trying to do that for a month, and somehow he hadn't managed to get through Merlin's thick head.

Okay, he was asking him out nicely. He could do that.

 

"Merlin, go out with me!"

" _Oh, Arthur, you prick."_

 

Arthur knew asking Morgana to help him with this was a bad idea.

 

"Look, witch, I'm doing this because I'm desperate. Would you please take it seriously?"

"I'm taking it seriously, Arthur. I don't know Merlin, but Gwen says he is a very nice man. You have to work harder if you want him."

"What was wrong with my question?"

"It wasn't a question; it was you ordering him to go out with you."

"You did the same with Gwen, she told me!" Arthur frowned.

"Yeah, but I have these." Morgana grabbed her breasts in a very indecent manner. "She could hardly say no."

"Well, I do love those," Gwen appeared in the living room, smiling widely "but I guess Morgana was less pushy."

"I'm not pushy," Arthur sneered.

"You are a spoiled brat who thinks everything belongs to him."

"And?" Arthur expected to at least hear something nice.

"Nothing. That's all, I wanted to say it out loud." Morgana smirked.

"How about this?" Gwen sat down next to Arthur, taking his hands. "Merlin, may I go out with you?"

"May I?" said Arthur and Morgana at the same time.

"It's far too formal, Gwen," said the witch disapprovingly.

"That's lame," agreed Arthur.

"Okay, fine, I was trying to help." Gwen crossed her arms in a huff.

"You are too sweet, my love." Morgana stood up and leaned down to kiss Gwen chastely on the lips.

"I told you, if you are doing that in front of me, you have to at least let me watch the best part," said Arthur.

"Look Arthur," Morgana sighed "just ask him nicely. I think even you can get that right."

 

She would be surprised. Arthur was preparing himself to ask Merlin out _nicely_. Leon wasn't helpful either, and Arthur was beginning to suspect he was a sadist since he kept asking if Arthur wanted him to punch him again.

 

* * *

 

Arthur arrived at Merlin's counter, where he was writing something down.

 

"Good morning, Merlin." Arthur shuddered. He didn't say good morning to anyone, not even Gwen.

 

Merlin must know that too, since he looked at him, shocked.

 

"Good morning," he said, looking like a scared puppy. It shouldn't be this adorable, yet it was.

"So, Merlin, do you like Italian food?"

"Not really."

"Oh. How about Chinese?"

"Too many condiments."

"Indian?"

"I'm not particularly fond of spicy food."

"Damn it! What the hell do you eat then? Dirt?"

 

Arthur was tempted to call Leon so he could hit him again. He was trying to be nice, but Merlin was making this incredibly difficult. Merlin frowned, like this was what he expected from Arthur.

 

"I mean," Arthur tried to do some damage control "would you like to go out with me, on a date? We can go whenever you want."

 

Merlin stood very still, like he was frozen.

 

"A-Are you asking me out?" Merlin stuttered.

"Yes. How about tonight?"

"I can't."

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't either. Look, _Arthur,_ " Arthur felt something light up in excitement inside him at hearing Merlin's voice saying his name "I'm sure you are a… somewhat decent person. But I'm not sure we are compatible."

"How do you know? You need to go out with me first and then decide."

"I suppose… I'll have to think about it," mused Merlin.

 

Arthur was agape. This was the first time in the history of his life that someone actually told him they needed to think about dating him. HIM. He was expecting either a yes, or a no (mostly a yes), but this was new. What was he supposed to say?

 

"Have it your way," Arthur finally managed to say, feeling incredibly hurt by Merlin's rejection. "I'm a good catch; it's your loss, man."

 

Arthur walked away with what was left of his dignity. He would kill whoever ran that stupid website. He'd just humiliated himself for nothing. This must be how all those girls Arthur had cast off had felt, it wasn't nice. Morgana would say that this was karma. Arthur didn't believe in any of that crap, and yet after hearing Merlin saying that he would 'think about it', Arthur felt like he was doomed.

Fine, Merlin didn't want him, he could deal with it. It wasn't like Merlin was the only guy on the planet. He could get anyone he wanted, well, that wasn't entirely true, he wanted Merlin and he couldn't get him, but the main point was that if he wanted anyone besides Merlin, he could get them. Yeah, that was the point. This was a rare event, and he shouldn't think so much about it. He was rejected, big deal, he'd survived worse things; he grew up with Morgana, and that was hell. He needed to stop thinking about it. Now would be excellent.

Arthur was looking at the 'Dragon's Eyes' catalogue, wondering why his order hadn't arrived. He'd paid a lot for those night vision goggles, and he would need them since Merlin was a blind idiot who couldn't see the awesome boyfriend right in front of him. The person at the stupid website told him that he should wait, because he had been treating Merlin like a servant. He hadn't, by the way. He was nice and polite and Merlin didn't appreciate it. But whatever, Arthur had invested a lot of time, effort and money (particularly money) in this, and only got his heart broken. He finally got all those comments about how empty you feel without the one you desire. He was turning into a bloody girl.

 

* * *

 

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who had stopped his intrusion at Merlin's counter two days ago, seeing him chatting with Leon. He looked a little bit sad, and he seemed to have decided to avoid looking at Merlin's work station. Merlin knew the guy was proud, he'd probably been hurt by Merlin's words, but he didn't say them with that intention. He honestly needed to think about it because before the prat asked him out, he was considering suing him for sexual harassment.

However, seeing him like this, Merlin felt like there was more to the blond than the stalking and the rudeness. Merlin's philosophy was to never judge a book by its cover; maybe he could give Arthur a chance and see what he was like outside this building. Like a normal person. Oh, he hoped he wouldn't regret this.

 

"Arthur, can I talk to you for a moment?" Merlin approached Arthur and Leon, interrupting them. It didn't look like they were discussing anything important.

 

Leon smiled widely, and patted Merlin's arm as he walked away from them. Merlin liked Leon, he was nice, although a little bit weird. Arthur didn't look too fond of Leon, since he glared at him strongly as the man entered the elevator.

 

"Well?" Arthur returned his gaze to Merlin, waiting for whatever he had to say.

"I've thought about it. And although I get the feeling I'll regret it, I want to go out with you." Merlin tried to say this without blushing. He must have failed, since he could feel his cheeks burning.

"What?"

"I want to go out with you," repeated Merlin.

"Sorry, I didn't catch it right, what did you say?"

"Okay, fine, if you're going to be like this then forget about it!" Merlin huffed angrily. And to think he was considering giving this idiot another chance.

"No, no, sorry!" Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist right before he made his dramatic exit. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is fine," said Merlin curtly, still in defensive mode.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after your classes at the university. Seven o'clock, right?"

"Right… how did you know about that?" Merlin frowned. He didn't remember mentioning this to Arthur.

"That's not important," smiled Arthur. He had a nice smile, Merlin had to admit. "See you tomorrow at seven then!"

As he saw Arthur walking away looking unbearably smug, Merlin felt relieved that he'd bought that stun gun, just in case Arthur got obnoxious.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was ecstatic. He kicked karma's ass and he got a date with Merlin. Now what?

Though every fibre of his being protested, he wrote to the website again. He needed to know what to do, should he buy Merlin flowers? He seemed like the girly type, he must like flowers or chocolates. He hadn't felt this nervous since father told him he would take over the company in his twentieth birthday. Arthur had dated, _a lot_ , why was he so nervous?

This was another date, it wasn't something special; except it _was_ something special, because he was dating Merlin. Merlin, the guy he had been stalking for the last two months, the one he followed almost every day and the one who made him feel like an idiot every time he smiled. Merlin and his beautiful smile, and his great ears, and his horrible scarf. He needed this to be perfect, and as he was reading the reply from the website, he felt like witches truly existed.

 

* * *

 

Gwen received a text from Morgana, warning her about Arthur. So it wasn't a big surprise when she heard the 'GUINEVERE!' coming from Arthur's office. Breathing heavily, she walked towards the office, resigned to what was happening next.

 

"Yes, Arthur?" Gwen entered the office, trying to look calm.

"YOU KNEW! You knew Morgana ran that stupid website and you gave me the address anyway!"

"You needed help, Arthur," she said. "And well, you have a date with Merlin, right? Everything worked out fine."

"No, you let that witch meddle in my life! I knew she was behind this. I knew it, nobody else could be that rude and evil."

"Well." Gwen didn't know how to object that. Morgana was rather devious. "It doesn't matter, Arthur. You have a date with Merlin, you should be celebrating."

"I guess you're right. And by the way, tell your _girlfriend_ that if she says anything about this to father or anyone else, I'll kill her."

"I'll pass along the message."

"And that Sophia _was_ fat, that wasn't my fault."

"I'll add that too. Anything else?"

"Yeah… thanks…"

 

Gwen was wide-eyed, putting a hand on her mouth. Arthur was … grateful. Merlin really must be a wizard.

 

"You're welcome," she said, after a long pause to give Arthur the opportunity to take back what he said.

 

Gwen smiled, leaving Arthur's office happily. Merlin was the best thing it could happen to Arthur. She was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

Merlin was chattier today, and Gwen listened carefully to everything he said about his recent date with Arthur. He seemed happy about it.

 

"Even when he's a little spoiled, he's nice, he even bought me flowers the first time we went out, although I'm not a girl, it was still lovely."

"I'm glad you two finally worked things out, Merlin. Do you like Arthur?"

"I think I do. Maybe I'm as mental as he is."

"Maybe you are."

"And you wouldn't believe the flat he owns. It's huge; I think it's bigger than my mum's house. It has all these rooms; I even got lost looking for the bathroom."

"Oh, so you spent the night there, huh? I didn't know you were this easy, Merlin." Gwen winked at him, enjoying how Merlin blushed.

"It wasn't like that, he forgot something there; we didn't do anything!" he said heatedly.

"It's an old trick, Merlin. Pretending he forgot something to make you go into his flat and then… well, there's always a convenient bed for you two to sleep in."

"Hey, I told you it wasn't like that. He didn't try anything, he was a perfect gentleman. And honestly, I never thought I would see those two words describing Arthur."

"I'm just teasing you Merlin, I know you and I know Arthur. He's my boss after all."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Merlin glared.

"And miss all this fun? Never!" she smiled. "And… well, I must confess something."

"What?"

"The website I told you about... My girlfriend owns the company, and she runs the place."

"And?" Merlin was too smart, he sensed she was leaving something unsaid.

"She's kind of Arthur's sister."

"You told me to ask advice from Arthur's sister?" Merlin was appalled.

"Well, no, no. No his sister… his _stepsister._ " Gwen chuckled nervously.

"Oh, that's better, thanks," Merlin said sarcastically. "I can't believe this!"

"Morgana is really sweet, Merlin, she was trying to help. And she did, you two are together now, right?"

"But she's his sister! His sister! I made a fool of myself asking her for advice. She probably was laughing at me this entire time!" Merlin started moving his arms up and down; that never was good.

"Of course not. She was laughing at Arthur. They have a complicated relationship. Come on Merlin, enjoy your romance."

"I'm angry with you for this." Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

 

And seeing how Arthur entered the coffee room and kissed Merlin on the lips, making him blush, she knew Merlin would get over it really quick.

 

* * *

 

"I know you said you'll quit when you finish your degree." Arthur was anxious. He was ready to make a bigger commitment, even when they'd only been dating for a month and a half.

"Yes, I only worked at your company to pay my tuition. School over, tuition over."

"Okay, fine… but… you don't have to."

"Valerie will come back eventually, Arthur," smiled Merlin and Arthur had a hard time to not pinning him down on the damn table and having wild sex with him right there in the restaurant. Arthur should have been smart and made dinner in his apartment instead. Then this could have been a lot easier.

"Yeah, but she is useless. Not that you're any better, but at least you are cuter."

"Do you even know who she is?" Merlin frowned.

"Sure I do." Arthur didn't, but he wouldn't admit it to Merlin. He'd already chastised Arthur because he didn't know half of his staff.

"What does she look like, then?"

 

Arthur just leaned down and kissed Merlin to see if he forgot the subject. A little cough distracted him though. Looking up, he saw his waiter bringing their meals.

 

"You totally don't know how she looks like," smiled Merlin while stabbing a small meatball with a fork. Arthur tried to stop his shudder. He and forks hadn't make peace yet. Merlin seemed to notice it.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I have this thing with forks." Seeing Merlin smirking, Arthur got what he thought about this. Pervert. "It's nothing kinky!" Disappointment flashed through Merlin's eyes. "My ex was a little bit… crazy. She stabbed me with a fork when I broke up with her."

"Oh, my God! Are you serious?"

"Yes, Father filed a restraining order against her. I think she's married now. But I still can't look at forks the same way."

 

Merlin was laughing. Laughing at him! And the worst part was that Arthur didn't mind. He actually enjoyed making Merlin smile, even at his expense. He loved that laugh.

 

"Well, I can see how your family is used to filing legal things then. You know your sister suggested I file a sexual harassment complaint against you? I even had the draft written."

 

Morgana what? That witch! When Arthur found out that Merlin had also consulted the blasted website, he wasn't thrilled. Morgana had played them both, and well, as nice as the result was, she was deceptive and manipulative. But now that he knew that bitch told Merlin this he was going to get his revenge; soon.

 

"Morgana is mental, honestly. I can't believe we're associates now."

"I can't believe you didn't know Morgana owned Camelot's industries," Merlin said cheerfully. "Or that the company had a website and it was the same one you wrote to for advice."

 

Yeah, that was really dumb on Arthur's part, he admitted to himself later. He had all the clues, but he never put them together. He blamed Merlin, since his sexy lips always distracted him from important stuff.

And remembering important stuff, Arthur got anxious again since he still hadn't asked what he had in mind.

 

"Merlin, you know the big party the company throws every year?"

"Gwen told me about it, yes."

"How about you go with me… as my boyfriend."

 

Merlin looked surprised at Arthur, dropping his fork (Arthur was grateful for that). Every second Merlin didn't answer, Arthur got the hateful idea he was going to reject him.

 

"I'd really like that," Merlin finally smiled, making all Arthur's insecurities evaporate.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

 

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm, pulling him closer and kissing him soundly. Merlin responded enthusiastically, however when Arthur's free hand went down to his crotch, Merlin batted it away.

 

"We are in a public place, Arthur," he said, while Arthur kissed his neck. "Do I have to remind you what happened in the last restaurant we did this?"

"I never liked Thai food anyway," grumbled Arthur, with his lips still on Merlin's neck. "Fine, let's go."

"What? But my meal!"

"You said you didn't like Italian food that much."

 

Merlin, lying down on Arthur's enormous bed with said Arthur on top of him, found he agreed with Arthur's earlier remark entirely. Italian food would never surpass this. Actually, nothing would ever surpass this, Merlin was ruined forever.

 

* * *

 

Standing in the big ballroom, seeing all the elegant men and women, Merlin wondered if it was a mistake to agree to come with Arthur to this event. He was way out of his league, even when Morgana had kindly lent him a suit (that Gwen later told him she totally bought for him because apparently 'it suited him'), he felt apprehensive. Merlin knew he wasn't as bad as the psycho ex, but he still had a long way to go if he wanted to fit into this fancy world Arthur lived in. And he wasn't even sure that he wanted to fit in.

 

"Merlin!" Gwen ran directly to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello." He tried not to fidget too much.

"Don't tug the sleeves, Merlin," chastised Morgana, approaching them. "You look like a five year old when you do that."

 

Gwen looked truly beautiful, Merlin mused. In her green dress, which fit her perfectly; rather discreet if you compared it with what Morgana was wearing. Arthur often said that his stepsister was an indecent exhibitionist and now he understood why. She was wearing a red dress that made her breasts quite noticeable. It must be a family trait, being stunning. Arthur always got glances when they walked together, and Merlin felt self-conscious about it. He wouldn't say anything to Arthur because the last thing he needed was Arthur thinking he was insecure, but still he felt it. Besides, Arthur was far too aware of his looks for Merlin to feed the blond's ego any more.

 

"Well, I'm bored," said Merlin.

"Arthur off with the vultures, I see," Morgana smirked. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, I did," Gwen smiled.

"I don't do that often, do I, darling?" Morgana frowned.

"Let's put it this way. You and Arthur are very alike in almost every sense, including this one."

 

Merlin knew this was getting way too personal for him to be there, so he tried to make a discreet exit when he felt someone's strong arm pulling him until he crashed into a well-built body. Arthur.

 

"Where were you? I told you to stay with me." Arthur glared.

"You seemed occupied, Arthur, I didn't want to intrude."

"You are very rude, dear brother. Leaving poor Merlin here all alone, if you aren't careful, someone might steal him from you." Morgana looked smug.

"You are no better, Morgana. You always leave Gwen alone, I have to chase away all the jerks who hit on her, you should be grateful."

 

Morgana opened her purse, taking out a small fork. Arthur looked dismayed, but he still kept glaring at Morgana.

 

"Who carries a stupid fork?" Arthur said. "And for your information, I'm not afraid of it anymore."

 

Before Morgana proceed to prove how Arthur was indeed still afraid of it, Gwen took her arm and smiled gently. Morgana sighed and put back the fork in her purse, resigned.

A group of men walked directly towards them, and Arthur chatted animatedly with them, still holding Merlin tightly. It wasn't until one of the men glanced at him that Arthur noticed his iron-grip on Merlin.

 

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Merlin!" he said happily, while Merlin blushed.

 

Arthur introduced Merlin to almost every guy in the group. Then he started every conversation with 'This is Merlin, my boyfriend'. He even told the bloody waiter about it, like he would care who Arthur or Merlin were.

 

"Arthur." Merlin tried to sound sympathetic. "I get that you are…. committed to this relationship. It's not necessary for you to come out of the closet to every person we cross paths with. I doubt they care anyway."

"I'm proud of this. You're my first boyfriend; I want to show you off."

_There's nothing to show off_ , Merlin wanted to say. He just smiled and chewed his bottom lip in apprehension. Arthur seemed awfully sincere about this, and the worst part was that Merlin truly believed him. When Arthur said 'we'll be together forever', Merlin believed it. Every promise and dream Arthur expressed about them, Merlin believed it.

It was the first time that Merlin took a leap of faith like that. So far, he wasn't regretting it.

Of course, he faltered when he actually _saw_ Arthur's father. He was… scary. He looked serious and demanding, and far too judgemental. Morgana and Uther were talking (more like discussing) and Merlin tried to ease Arthur's hold that had moved from his waist to his wrist. Morgana was also taking Gwen's hand in her own, tightening the grip every time Uther said something she didn't like.

 

"You can't keep the website, Morgana, it costs money and it's useless."

"I don't care, I started with that website and I'm keeping it. Are you forgetting that I'm an associate now, and not just your daughter? I get to decide, and the website stays."

"Please, make her understand." Uther looked at Gwen, who smiled kindly.

 

Merlin knew that when Uther found out about Gwen, he disowned Morgana again. Morgana hardly cared, but Gwen convinced her to make peace with Uther and then the old man caved and accepted her into the family. Morgana said that Uther liked Gwen even more than Arthur and Morgana combined. Gwen had a certain charm, Merlin knew. It didn't mean he would have the same luck.

Then Uther glanced at Arthur, and Merlin froze. Maybe if he stood very still everyone would pretend he didn't exist.

 

"Arthur." Uther's voice was like a slap, honestly, how did he do that?

"Father." Arthur's tone was equally cold.

 

Uther looked at Merlin, like he was waiting for someone to tell him who the hell he was. Merlin tried to look calm even though he was a nervous wreck inside.

 

"Who are you?" Uther asked in a dry tone.

"I'm Merlin Emrys, sir. I'm a friend of Arthur's" Merlin tried to pull his hand away but Arthur moved his own hand and trapped Merlin's.

"He's my boyfriend, father." Arthur seemed decided, although Merlin noticed the small falter in his voice.

"Is that so?" Uther looked Merlin up and down, like he was assessing whether he was an acceptable boyfriend for Arthur.

"Yes."

"How old are you?" Uther frowned.

"I'm 23 years old, sir."

"Do you have a career?"

"I'm an art major; I'll graduate in a few days."

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"I once stole candy from my friend Will. He never found out, though, I don't know if it counts."

"Do you mind if I have you investigated by one of my people?" Uther smiled, almost like he expected Merlin to accept if he sugarcoated it.

"Father!" Arthur scoffed. "I don't care what you think, Merlin's my boyfriend, you can't ask –"

"I don't mind," interrupted Merlin, feeling like he was being tested. "I doubt they'll find anything interesting, but go ahead."

"I like him," Uther approved, and Merlin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You are adopting, I want grandchildren."

"Father, it's too soon for that kind of pressure."

"And you are marrying in the same place you mother and I did; you too, Morgana. I want a double wedding."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Morgana said. "We want to take things slow."

"You have been with Guinevere for almost three years now, and… how long have you two been dating?" Uther looked at Merlin.

"Two months, sir." Merlin knew that it was soon, Uther would probably slow down after hearing this.

"It's enough time, none of Arthur's conquests lasted more than a month."

"Sophia lasted two," corrected Morgana, smirking.

"Because Arthur was afraid to break up with her." Uther waved his hand. "None of that, you are getting married and you are giving me grandchildren. Welcome to the family, Merlin." Uther raised his glass in a toast.

 

Merlin didn't know if being welcomed into the Pendragon family was a good thing, but at least he could breathe again.

They were dancing, feeling content about how the evening had gone, when Arthur laughed quietly.

 

"I can't believe you told my father he could investigate you."

"I don't mind. Don't tell me you didn't do the same. I saw the file on your computer; you could have at least changed the name so I couldn't see it."

"Damn it, I forgot! But my motivations were entirely different, I wanted to get into your pants, my father only wants to be a pain."

"Well, I don't know, I'm pretty adorable, maybe he wants to get _close_ to me as well."

 

Arthur coughed, trying to erase that image from his head.

 

"It's too soon to think about marriage and kids," added Merlin to change the subject.

"Yeah, my father is being dramatic. He kept saying he'll die soon and he wants grandchildren before that. Gaius says he's as healthy as a horse."

"That's your family's doctor, right? Morgana told me."

"Yeah, he's awesome. Maybe marriage and kids are too much, but how about moving in together?"

 

Merlin tensed immediately. Arthur noticed, and frowned. He liked Merlin a lot. Damn it, he loved him, even though he wasn't that good at this emotional stuff. Why did Merlin doubt their relationship?

 

"I think that we should wait at least another month, don't you?"

"I'm sure of this, Merlin. I'm asking you to take a leap of faith, but if you don't feel comfortable, I'll accept it and wait until you are ready."

 

Arthur tried to sound reassuring, but his disappointment showed in his face. He couldn't help it, he hated to wait.

They kept dancing in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Merlin smiled, and tightened his hold on Arthur.

 

"I would love to move in with you," he said.

"Really?" Arthur smiled back.

"Really."

 

* * *

 

Gwen glanced at the dance floor, seeing Merlin and Arthur dancing, and whispered to Morgana. She took out a camera, taking a picture of them.

 

"This is going on the wall," Morgana said happily.

"It will look great," approved Gwen.

 

Once they were back in their apartment, Gwen went to change into something more comfortable while Morgana opened her laptop.

_Dear M:_

_A co-worker gave me this address. I don't know what to do. I always thought I was straight, but now I discovered that I'm a dominant gay. I had a small fling with my boss (well, we only kissed once and I hit him once too), and realised that I like that (you know… kissing and hitting). Does that make me weird?_

_I liked a co-worker of mine, but he was transferred. I'm seriously thinking in following him to where he is, but if he doesn't like me back, then what would I do?_

_I'm confused and I need help, please!_

_Long distance lover._

 

Morgana smiled. It seemed that another person was in need of her services.

 

But that's another story…

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the brilliant Anbessette who is helping me with the beta and endures my rants.


End file.
